Fun in an Abandoned Classroom
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: This is the sequel to Tearful Encounter, but it can be read separately. Harry and Draco have "fun" in an abandoned classroom. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy


Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter. I'd like to thank J.K Rowling for creating the characters, especially Harry and Draco!

This is the sequel to Tearful Encounter. I would read Tearful Encounter before you read this one, but I suppose it can be read on its own :)

Enjoy!

Draco's POV:

I hate Gryffindors with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. So, how is it that I'm dating the most famous Gryffindor ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts? Well, he's really sweet and brave, not to mention unbelievably sexy with his tousled raven hair and bright green eyes. Yes, I am in fact dating Harry Freakin Potter!

"Mr. Malfoy, kindly stop staring at Mr. Potter and turn your attention back to your reading." Professor McGonagall scolded. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and, ignoring the snickers around the room, stared down at my transfiguration book.

The class went by excruciatingly slow and mostly consisted of McGonagall asking us questions only Granger knew the answer to. Finally class ended. I booked it out of the classroom, hoping to avoid the snide remarks Weasley was sure to send my way. I gasped as a hand gripped my wrist and yanked me into an abandoned classroom.

"H-hello?" I asked shakily.  
"It's just me." Harry chuckled. I huffed.  
"The hell's your problem Potter? I was sc-" I was cut off as his lips descended upon mine. I gasped, opening my mouth and allowing his tongue to gain access. He pulled away with a pop.  
"Honestly Malfoy, if you want to keep this a secret, you'll have to stop staring at me in class all the time." he teased. I growled and lunged forward, claiming his lips. He groaned, shoving me into the wall as he ravished my mouth.

I felt my breath hitch as one of his hands slid under my shirt. He pulled away from my mouth and moved onto my neck, sucking and biting until a love mark was raised. I stared at him as he admired his handy work.

"I want you so bad." I whispered huskily. He groaned again.  
"It's the middle of the day Malfoy." he protested.  
"Don't care. No one ever comes in here anyway." I said, giving him a pleading look. He took a deep breath.  
"Fine, but if we get caught it's on you." he warned. I grinned, leaning forward to nip his ear. He growled, tugging at my tie.  
"Now, now Potter-"  
"Call me Harry." he interrupted. I blushed.  
"H-Harry. Don't ruin my tie."  
"Whatever you say Draco." he smiled. Slowly, almost painfully so, he unbuttoned my shirt, letting it fall to the floor.  
"What are- AH!" I gasped as his tongue darted out to tease my left nipple. His hand came up to rub the other between his fingers.  
"H-harry please!" I begged, my clothed erection fighted against my pants. Harry smirked licking a trail down to my waistband. I scuked in a breath as he undid the button and zipped with his teeth, allowing my erection to breathe.  
"AH!" I moaned as he licked the tip teasingly. He placed his hands on my hips to keep them from bucking forward as he slowly took all of me in.  
"OH GOD!" I yelled, as he bobbed up and down.  
"H-harry!" I panted. His skillful tongue made slow circles along the tip every time he came up. I felt the heat pooling in my stomach.  
"Let go! I-I'm gonna NGAH!" I yelled as I came hard in his mouth. Harry sucked hard, swallowing all he could. He pulled away, looking up at me as he licked his mouth.  
"D-do you want me to-" he shook his head, cutting me off. I grabbed his tie and pulled him back up to my level, smashing our lips together. He surprised me by pulling me away from the wall and pushing me back first onto a desk.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly tired now my high was wearing off. He put three fingers to my lips.  
"Suck." he ordered. I allowed him to push his fingers into my mouth and sucked on them greedily. Judging by the look on his face he was clearly enjoying it. When he pulled his fingers back I took a breath, preparing for pain. He slid a finger into my tight hole slowly. I squirmed at the strange feeling. It didn't hurt, but it wasn't particularly pleasant. He slid in the next finger and began a scissoring motion, stretching me carefully.  
"Does it hurt?" he asked, concern all over his face.  
"N-no, just keep going." I told him, squeezing my eyes shut. I tensed as he added the third finger.  
"Relax." he soothed, leaning up the attack my neck with wet open mouthed kisses to distract. me.  
"I need- I need you in me now Harry. Please." I begged. He nodded, pulling his fingers out.  
"Just breathe." he said, as he slid his pants down. I took a deep breath. Kissing me hard on the mouth he pushed the tip in. I pulled away.  
"Ah! I-it hurts!" I cried, tears prickling at the corners of my eyes.  
"Do-do you want me to stop." he asked.  
"No! Don't you dare."  
He smiled at me, pushing in further. I gasped, tears now rolling freely down my face. We stayed like that for a while so I could get used to it.  
"M-move." I told him. Harry pulled almost all the way out of my before pushing back in, hard. I clutched at him, digging my nails into his shoulders. He hissed as he adjusted slightly. This time when he slid back in he hit something. I screamed, throwing me head back.  
"Draco! I-I'm sorry I-"  
"Do that again!" I shouted. He grinned at me, thrusting in again, hitting the spot dead on.  
"Like that?" he murmured huskily. I nodded eagerly.  
"Harder!" I begged. He obeyed, thrusting in and out hard and fast.  
"Ah-ah-AH!" I screamed as he slammed into my prostate again and again as I felt the familiar heat in my stomach.  
"I-I'm gonna..." I gasped. Harry reached down, grabbing my cock and pumping in time with his thrusts.  
"Me too!" he said through gritted teeth.  
"Hah- ah-ngh-HARRY!" I cried, cumming all over his chest. A few more thrusts and he was cumming to, head thrown back.  
"Draco!" he screamed before collapsing on top of me. We lay there just listening to our synchronized breathing. I felt tears running down my face once more.  
"Why are you crying?! Did I hurt you?!" I asked, eyes wide. I laughed through the tears.  
"No. I'm happy you idiot." I said, running a hand through his hair. He crawled further up my body, kissing me tenderly.  
"I love you." he whispered against my lips.  
"I love you too." I murmured, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. A clicking sound made us both freeze. The door just opened.  
"Hey mate, McGonagall was-WHAT THE FUCK!"  
"Sorry Ron!" Harry shouted, jumping away from me, pulling his pants up.

I burst out laughing as the ginger fled the room.

There you go! It's all done! Maybe a third one if you guys want one! Hope you liked it

~Merthurcat


End file.
